Dark Tails (fairy tailxDark souls)
by Derekjay2000
Summary: (NOTE: HAS BEEN CANCELED, MAKING A NEW VERSION OF THE STORY) Read chapter 2 for more info
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers/writers I've had this idea in my head for a long time, one day i was playing dark souls the blessing and curse in my life and then i thought WHAT if he combined dark souls and fairy tail i astonished myself at the slight possible stroke of genius only to find not a single Fairy Tail x Dark souls fanfic anywhere so today i have come to a conclusion i shall write the worlds first Fairy tail x dark souls fanfic. So grab a snack and drink put your pants on (or not your choice) sit lay back in you're chair and enjoy!. **

**"TALKING"**

**'THOUGHTS'**

**_"SPELLS" _**

* * *

**DARK TAILS  
**

**CH.1: PRELUDE TO ADVENTURE**

"In the age of ancients,the world was unformed, shrouded by fog a land of grey crags, archtrees, and everlasting dragons... but then there was fire and with fire, came disparity. Heat and cold,life and death,and of course... Light and Dark. Then, from the dark, they came, and found the souls of lords within the flame. Nito, the first of the dead, the Witch of Izalith,and her Daughters of Chaos, Gwen, the Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights, and the furtive pygmy, so easily forgotten. With the Strength of Lords, they challenged the dragons Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales the witches weaved great firestorms. Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease. And Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own. Thus began the Age of Fire. But soon, the flames will fade, and only Dark will remain. Even now, there are only embers, and man sees not light, but endless nights And amongst the living are seen, carriers of the accursed Darksign."

in a unknown land, there sat a small cottage in the woods and in the cottage's living area there sat two figures, one sat in a old rocking chair creaking silently with each sway covered in old brown robes a hood covering the old ladies aging face and the much younger man sat crossed leg in front of the old story teller his a red open coat adorned his upper half as well as a navy blue open vest with gold color lining the edges, a scaly scarf around his neck a pair of white pants with sandals and black wristbands light tan skin his mouth agap showing his rather large canines his onyx eyes scrunched in utter confusion his messy pink hair was moved out of face while uttering these few words "...I have NO idea what you're talking about, old lady"

she chuckled loudly at his statement before answering to the young man's bluntness,"tell me young man have you heard of Lordran?" she asked as the young man crossed his arms over his chest shacking his head"no... can't say i have... is it cool there?"he replied smiling up at the old woman,"Oh of course, undead, hollows, monsters and demons"she smiled at seeing his toothy grin get wider with each mention of the horrible monsters that plague the lands of Lordran before standing up with a look of determination "all right!, i'm going to Lordran to beat the crap out of everything there, and do that quest of the dead, or whatever you called it" she stared at the standing man not shocked at all that he would want to go to such a place."You do know yo have to be dead to do the quest of the dead, right? he simply looked at her with that large grin of his,"i'm going to shove the dead part up the quest ass!" laughing loudly at the outgoing statement leaning further back in her chair thinking of a idea "ha ha ha, well then young man i guess that your mind won't change so i'd like to give you something"the storyteller gestured for his hand. Doing so he held his right hand out for the old woman she then grabbed a hold of his ring finger with her long bony hand slipped a strange ring on him. the band was red with a red round jewel."...What is it?" he questioned the old lady's actions whilst staring at the odd gift,"it's a gift... for good luck" he stared at her blankly before smiling at the ring "ok then, i guess i'm off then" turning away and heading to the door while picking up a backpack off the ground before opening it and heading waving good bye to the storyteller. "well then i wonder what story you will make in Lordran, Natsu Dragneel... bearer of the Dragon soul"the old women murmured to her self at the distancing figure "i'm sure it will be spectacular story indeed"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Well there you have it the first chapter, i'm so excited for this to happen anyway tell me is this story interesting to you. tell me any hints that might help this story be better. feel free to get pissed at my crap memory for the confusing lore of dark souls. so as always give support suggest the story to friends, and i will see you in the next chapter/story. BU-BYE! **

**Next chapter: A scarlet flower in a land of death**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story has been abandoned... kinda, i am not done with the story. i plan on starting the story over in a new one, i'm sorry if this is inconvenience but i feel i need to re make it. i thank you who gave support i will make sure to make it 2 Times better then planned for your sack. I Thank you for reading, i will see you... in the revamped story**

**P.S, I am asking for some help to rename the series so if you want to help please come up with a name for the story you can PM me or just comment i'll use the one that i like the most, again thank you**


End file.
